The present disclosure herein relates to compositions for a soft mold and soft molds manufactured by using the compositions, and more particularly, to compositions for manufacturing a soft mold used in a nano-imprint process and soft molds manufactured by using the compositions.
A various method is being used as a method of manufacturing an optical member having a fine pattern or forming an optical pattern included in a display device. In particular, a nano-imprint method is being used as a method of forming a micro-sized or nano-sized fine optical pattern in an optical member or a display device.
With respect to the nano-imprint method, a soft mold is used in an intermediate step for the formation of the optical pattern. In order to form a precise optical pattern using the soft mold and increase productivity during the manufacture of the optical member, research to improve durability and release properties of the soft mold has been conducted.